Additives and sweeteners are used in the production of foods and beverages and in other items for ingestion such as pharmaceuticals and supplements. Many sweeteners used in the production of such products are derived from natural sources. These natural sugars and their precursors can be selected and combined in order to impart desirable properties to a particular product. For example, sugar derived by hydrolysis of corn starch is commonly used in the food and beverage industry to impart a sweet taste but can also impart other features to a food or beverage, such as bulk and texture.
The processing of starch into sugar is typically based on enzyme-catalyzed reactions which may include hydrolysis of starch to glucose and isomerization of glucose to fructose. By these processes, both glucose and fructose, the components of sucrose, can be produced from starch. By modifying the degree of processing under these reactions, syrups with varying viscosity and sweetness as well as other functional specifications can be produced from starch. The syrups can also be concentrated or crystalized to form dry additives products. The resulting sweeteners can be classified in various ways, such as by the measure of dextrose equivalent (DE). Dextrose equivalent (DE) is a measure of the amount of reducing sugars present in a sugar product relative to dextrose, expressed as a percentage on a dry basis.
Glucose syrup sweeteners of varying DE are commercially available, including 42 DE and 63 DE syrups. These sweeteners are used in a wide variety of manufactured products which rely on the consistent chemical and physical properties such as sweetness and viscosity, provided by the sweeteners. Replacing these sweeteners in commercially manufactured products can be difficult because in addition to providing a sweet flavor, these sweeteners can also provide bulk, viscosity and other properties to the product. Lower DE syrups can be produced by incomplete or partial hydrolysis of starch to provide mixtures of starch and glucose. The degree of hydrolysis can be controlled in order to produce a product having a particular DE for a particular application.
High potency sweeteners have been the subject of extensive research for use in reduced calorie food and beverage products. Many difficulties have been encountered in developing such products including health and safety concerns or off tastes such as metallic or overly sweet flavors. Another obstacle encountered in the production of high potency sweeteners is that these products typically have very different properties in terms of bulk and viscosity as compared to sugar compositions having equivalent sweetness. These differences can be problematic when trying to incorporate high potency sweeteners into existing recipes or products, as the texture of the product may be significantly altered even though the same degree of sweetness is achieved.
Prebiotic fiber is a non-digestible part of foods that goes through the small intestine undigested and is fermented when it reaches the colon. The fermentation process feeds beneficial bacteria colonies in the digestive tract and may help to increase the number of desirable bacteria in a digestive system, which may reduce the risk of certain diseases and improve overall health. Fiber syrups that are derived from plant sources can be a source of prebiotic fiber. Fiber syrups can include isomalto-oligosaccharides, protected starches, polydextrose, beta glucan and/or other types of soluble fiber. Fiber syrups may also include naturally occurring sweetening agents or added sweetening agents. Fiber syrups can be used to provide bulk in calorie reduced products, as long chain fibers are not readily digested and pass through the gut. Soluble fiber in the diet can improve digestion by drawing water into the intestines. It can also create a feeling of fullness and prevent blood glucose and insulin spikes, thereby reducing food cravings and reducing or preventing intake of inappropriate foods or inappropriate amounts of foods.
The production of sugars, such as glucose, from cellulosic biomass has been the focus of considerable research and development. A number of different methods for converting cellulosic biomass into sugars are known in the art. These generally include a pre-treatment step wherein cellulosic biomass is physically and/or chemically altered to open up the structure of the polymeric sugars contained in cellulosic biomass and an enzymatic or chemical hydrolysis step wherein the polymeric sugars are broken down into monomeric sugars.
Lower glycemic index foods and drinks may provide health advantages in the management of blood sugar and insulin levels which may in turn reduce the risk of heart disease and/or diabetes. Foods having a lower glycemic index may also be useful in controlling appetite and weight loss. Foods containing soluble fiber can help to reduce overall cholesterol levels and may lower the risk of heart disease.
There exists a need for alternative sweetening products or food ingredients which have a lower caloric content and/or a lower glycemic index and still provide similar bulk and/or viscosity properties at the same level of sweetness as sugar or corn syrup.
There is also a need for alternative sweetening products which include soluble fiber and/or components which may act as prebiotics.